


Father of Lies

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Crying, Disguise, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Porn Battle, Sensation Play, Sensory Overload, Sex Magic, Shapeshifting, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaguely set in the Marvel movieverse; Loki comes to Tony with an offer he can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII, for the prompt: "shapeshifting".

Steve is lying on Tony's enormous bed, thighs spread apart, hair messy on the pillow. His body is unreal. Tony can't believe actual humans look like that, which is a compliment of the highest caliber considering how many models and athletes Tony's fucked over the years.

He spends a few more second taking it all in before crawling on the bed and running his hands up Steve's claves, tracing the backs of his knees with his thumbs, licking his lips and running his tongue across Steve's hipbone. Steve moans, loud and raw, tangles his fists in the sheets and Tony smirks and makes eye contact, briefly, before taking Steve's cock in his mouth.

"Oh, fuck, Tony," Steve groans and Tony has to pull away, back off, get off the bed immediately because fuck, fuck, Steve is not supposed to sounds more British than the Queen of England. 

Steve – no, not Steve, definitely not fucking Steve – opens his eyes and takes in Tony, standing frozen by the side of the bed. At least he has the courtesy to look apologetic. "Sorry," he says, vowels and pronunciation still all wrong, wrong wrong. "I'm not used to morphing into humans yet. Still have a bit of trouble with the accents."

"This was not part of the deal," Tony says, gritting his teeth and reaching for his boxers, discarded on the floor. By the time he looks up Loki is himself again, pale skin and pitch black hair, naked except for his helmet, of all ridiculous things.

"You look like a goat," Tony informs him, pulling on a tshirt. 

"Well, I am horny," Loki smiles, sprawling across Tony's sheets.

Tony rolls his eyes. At least Thor and his brother – or step brother or half brother or whatever – shared a similarly cringe-worthy sense of humor. Apparently wit wasn't a requirement when you had god-like powers. 

"Get the fuck out," Tony says, finally, throwing a pillow at Loki and hitting him square in his smirking, assholish face.

Loki pouts – or tries to, anyway, he's not fully mastered that part either, it seems – and rises from the mattress. Long, graceful limbs take him from the bed to the desk by the window where Tony stands with his hands crossed over his chest. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you your favorite illusion," Loki says in a silky, whispered tone. "But the deal is the deal. You'll give me what I came for."

Tony scowls. "No, no, the deal was that we have a fair exchange. I get something and you get something in return. And since there's no chance of me getting anything out of it at this point, you can forget about--"

Tony doesn't have a chance to finish his sentence, however, because Loki's hand extends, so quickly Tony doesn't see it coming, and grabs his throat. Tony's hands feel frozen, paralyzed, but his legs work so he tries to get some momentum going, knee the guy in the balls, but before he can Loki leans down and kisses him. His hold on Tony's throat loosens, his mouth soft and warm, lips devouring Tony like he was his last breath of oxygen. 

"There's more than one way for you to get what you want," Loki says, long seconds later, pulling away from Tony and grabbing him by the hand, dragging him back to the bed.

"Listen, asshole," Tony says, coming along reluctantly. "I know being a god tends to screw with your head, but I'm not actually interested in a random fuck."

Loki pauses, standing at the foot of the bed, towering over Tony with his stupid fucking helmet. "I'm aware of that," he says, before putting his palms against Tony's chest and setting his nipples on fire. 

Tony gasps, blinks, clenches his fists involuntarily, but doesn't try to get away. The sensation is too fascinating, too overwhelming to pass up. It's a shock to the system but his body doesn't want to let it go. Loki isn't actually touching him, his fingers hover over Tony's skin exuding some kind of selective current, something electrifying and sharp that makes every nerve ending in Tony's nipples fire at once.

Tony feels himself getting hard – really, really fucking hard – just from this, just from standing upright in his underwear, having his nipples touched. He tries not to moan but it's a lost battle.

"I'll take that as a sign that you accept my offer," Loki says, before cutting off the current and tossing Tony on the bed before he even has the time to protest the loss of sensation.

Once they're lying down, Tony on his back and Loki on his side, wrapped around Tony like a snake or a vine, Loki shows him the true extent of his abilities. He keeps a hand on Tony's shoulder, keeping his back pressed against the mattress – as a suggestion, not an order – and with the fingers of his other hand begins to run ribbons of sensation across Tony's neck, his collar bone, his sternum. Loki uses two fingers, one a touch of heat, the other of cold, running them down Tony's chest simultaneously, intertwining the paths, separating them. It doesn't just feel like hot wax or ice cubes or any of the shit Tony's tried a billion times when struck with the right inclination and the right partner, it's something different, like his skin responds from the inside instead of the outside. 

Loki's line of fire goes down, caressing Tony's abs, the dark trail of hair leading from his navel to his groin. Tony gasps and moans and fuck, he's still wearing his stupid fucking boxers, how is that even possible. His cock is leaking all over itself, all over the fabric, forming a dark stain, and fuck, Tony's body doesn't _do_ this. Doesn't get this excited this fast, doesn't act like it's still fifteen years old and undamaged and able to get hard thirty times a day. 

Loki moves his hand lower, lifting the waistband with his fingers and sending little bolts of fire and ice into Tony's pubic hair, making the skin underneath react, the never ending jump and sizzle, and Tony's balls are so full they're aching, drawn up so high he feels like they're about to wrap themselves around his cock. He needs to come, wants to come, but isn't even sure he can. There's something breathtaking about this sensation, completely overwhelming. He doesn't want to touch himself, doesn't want to ruin this by adding imperfect stimuli, just wants to feel this, live like this, get lost in this feeling until body gives up or he dies, a happy man who never did make it to his last orgasm.

Loki pauses to remove Tony's underwear, pull them down over his hips just enough to expose his cock and balls and the beginning of his thighs, giving Tony a chance to catch his breath. Tony breathes, in and out, deep breaths like his trainer taught him – not his first trainer, back in highschool, nor any of the ones who came after that, but the one he hired after Afghanistan, the one he actually listened to more than he ignored. He lets his heartbeat calm, closes his eyes and feels the oxygen flow into his body. When he opens them Loki's staring at him, his look full of curiosity and something else, fierce and unforgiving, that makes Tony's breath catch for reasons that have nothing to do with physical sensation.

No longer on the verge of hyperventilating, Tony gives a minute nod, signaling he's ready, and Loki's fingers ghost over the head of his cock, sliding down the shaft. Tony screams, his body arching off the bed, held in place only by Loki's other arm. His chest feels too small to contain his heartbeat, his lungs, the flood he can feel coursing through his veins, rushing down, down, down to where his cock is painting sticky patterns on his abdomen. He's not even sure whether he's already had an orgasm, at this point, or if his system's so overloaded he's never going to have one. His balls still feel full, his cock feels hard, but at this point the rest of his body feels on fire and it's hard to tell the sensations apart.

Loki doesn't stop, though. Maybe it's because he's not human, maybe it's because he's a bastard, Tony doesn't know and doesn't give a shit. Loki's fingers continue traveling, caressing Tony's balls and emitting soft, reduced currents that feel like dry heat and cold mixed together, penetrating his body from the inside and Tony howls, shudders, still inhibited by the stupid fucking underwear and Loki's unnaturally strong hand. One of Loki's fingers caresses down Tony's perineum, briefly, sneaking between his cheeks, closer and closer to his hole and the currents are weak now, weaker than they've been since Loki started, but the touch is still so maddening Tony yells and thrashes and feels tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Loki's hand moves back, tracing the shaft of Tony's cock with gentle, tingling touches that make Tony gasp for breath and whimper, quietly. His skin feels wet everywhere, sweat mixed with tears and precome. His cock feels so sensitive, like he's been jerking off for hours. Loki's thumb runs over the head, touching the slit, prickling like tiny, blunt needles, inside and outside at the same time and Tony whimpers more loudly, bites his lip and tries to breathe through it.

Loki doesn't make it last much longer. Maybe he gets bored, maybe he fears Tony might have a heart attack before he gives him what he wants, even days later, sitting in his study and palming his cock Tony isn't sure. Without warning Loki grabs Tony's dick, skin to skin, no electricity, no extras, and jerks him once, twice, and Tony sobs and comes, feels his whole body contracting, as though everything in him wants to get out through his cock. 

He breaths for a while after that. Eyes fixed on the ceiling, incapable of moving or speaking or thinking. Loki stays wrapped around him as before though his hands stay away from Tony, letting his body recover from the overstimulation.

"All right," Tony says eventually, his voice hoarse but audible. "The deal is on."

Loki smiles at him, not a trace of amusement or warmth in his face.


End file.
